Secrets from the Past
by Jesus-Freak-For-Ever
Summary: When Ulrich moves he finds out about one of the gangs members mysterious past. Reviews welcome as well as flames. No pairing's.
1. Chapter 1

The Things We Don't Say

Odd woke up to find Ulrich sitting up and shaking his head with dried tears on his face.

"What's wrong?" Odd asked.

"My parents got a divorce."

"I'm sorry. Why?"

"All I know is that my mom is going to stay with her friends for a while and until she finds a place of her own and I'll live with my dad, but not by choice."

"Wow. You'll still see you mother, right?"

"That's not the worst part, Odd." He paused. "I'm moving."

"What"!

"I'm moving to Arizona."

They sat in silence. Odd was the first to break it.

"Are you coming to breakfast?"

"No"

♦♦♦♦♦

Yumi was sitting with Jeremy and Alieta in the cafeteria when Odd sat down. Yumi noticed (though it wasn't hard) that Odd barely ate which meant something was wrong.

"Hey, Odd, Where's Ulrich?"

"He's in our room. He's not feeling well."

"He should go to the infirmary then." Jeremy stated.

Odd looked depressed.

In class Yumi decided she would go and check on Ulrich later.

♦♦♦♦♦

Ulrich was still sitting on his bed when Dolores, the school nurse, came in.

"One of your friends told me you weren't feeling well so I came to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible. I have a headache and my eyes are dried out."

"Do you know why?"

"My parents are now divorced and my dad is picking me up in two days and we're heading toward Arizona."

"I'm sorry just try to make the best of those two days."

Two days later Ulrich was goodbye to the gang.

"We'll miss you a whole lot. No one will ever be able to take your place." Jeremy said

"Fighting XANA won't be the same without you." Alieta said

"I'll miss you, Buddy." Odd cried.

Ulrich looked over at Yumi. He wished he had had a chance to tell her his feelings.

"Good bye, Yumi."

Ulrich walked over to his dad.

"Goodbye, Ulrich." Everyone called out.


	2. Chapter 2

Delerobia?

Fifteen hours later Ulrich was in his new room. It was smaller than the one he had shared with Odd. A boy walked in followed by a girl.

"Hi, my name's Ulrich."

"Mine's Brent and this is Emily Smith." Brent introduced. Emily had long red hair, wore glasses and was medium height.

She was pretty.

But not as pretty as Yumi. Ulrich thought.

"Brent is getting some money for the soda machine." Emily said. "You want to join me?"

"Isn't Brent going with you?"

"We're not friends; he just owed me for lending him money." Emily explained.

"Okay, sure. I'll join you."

After Emily and he where outside did Ulrich start asking questions.

"Where are all your friends?"

Emily's face darkened, "I haven't had any since elementary school. What about you?"

"I had four great friends: Yumi, Jeremy, Alieta and Odd."

Emily spit out the soda she had been drinking.

"Delarobia"!


	3. Authers Notes

**Sorry I haven't reviewed in so long I have been busy. I will try to update tomorrow than you to those who have reviewed I am just going to tell you there is some shocking news coming up and please review. **

**Bookworm52**


	4. Chapter 3

"How do you know Odd?" Ulrich challenged.

"He was the only friend I had in elementary school."

"Odds never mentioned you."

"I can understand why not." She looked depressed so Ulrich left it at that for the day.

Later that day Ulrich was able to talk to Odd on his cell phone.

"Hey, Odd, Listen I need to ask you something."

"Okay. Ask away."

"Have you even known anyone named Emily Smith?"

"No." Odd said slowly his voice a bit quieter. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, she says she knows you. She says you were friends in elementary school."

"I remember girls and I don't recognize that name."

Okay, how's Yumi?"

"She misses you, we all do. She's uh…been hanging out with uh… William. … we all have."

"What do you mean."

"We needed someone else to help fight on Lyoko. Uh, uh Jims coming gotta get to class. Bye."

"Yeah, bye, Odd."

It hurt to be replaced and by William. Ulrich got up and went to the soccer field Emily was already there practicing. She was good."

"Hey, Ulrich wanna' play?" She called out.

"Sure." Ulrich felt a little better after making a few goals.

"Ulrich, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"My friends replaced me with a guy I couldn't care less about." Ulrich sighed.

"Well, it is their choice."

"I know that's what hurts the most. Odd said he doesn't remember you and you can trust him to remember a girl."

"I didn't think he would." Emily didn't look surprised that Odd hadn't remembered her.

"I haven't had a friend since him."

"What about me?"

"You consider me a friend?" Emily smiled brightly.

"Yep, I sure do."

"I haven't had a friend since Brookland." Emily looked surprised at what she had just said. "Forget I said that."

Emily looked disturbed so Ulrich kept quiet.

Later that day Ulrich scanned the computer and typed in the town Brookland. The result came up.

"What?"

**Sorry, it took me so long to update I will try to do so faster I hope you keep reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Odd had just hung up with Ulrich.

"Do you think we should have told him that William replaced him?" Odd asked the gang who were standing behind him.

"Yes. It's better than just letting him think you all miss him." William said rudely.

"We do miss him and it was harder than it looked." Odd defended.

"Come on we have class in a few minutes." Jeremy said ushering everyone out.

Odds arm was grabbed and he held back till every one else was gone. Then he turned to face Yumi.

"Odd do you think we did the right thing replacing Ulrich?"

"No, but we need some one else to fight in Lyoko and William was already suspicious."

"I know it just feels like now that we replaced him we have to forget him."

"He'll hate us if we do."

"Come on lets get to class."

Odd walked alone to his next class

It'll be hard on Ulrich and Yumi too, not just me. And Emily… no, I've forgotten her


	6. Chapter 6

Ulrich tried to catch his breath at what he saw. There was a school picture and it had Odd missing up Emily's neat hair, both of them laughing.

How could Odd lie? I mean if he was happy then why does he deny it? Ulrich was confused, but quickly became angry.

"How could Odd lie to us…Well I guess Odd could have told everyone else. I thought Odd was my friend, but then he lies to me. What could have happened to make him deny knowing some one whom he was happy around?" Ulrich thought about going out and finding Emily, but instead went to bed.

He woke up the next morning still angry. He found Emily by the benches.

"Hey, Ulrich," She said happily then she must have seen Ulrich's angry face. "What's wrong?"

"I saw the picture and I am so angry at Odd because I can no longer trust a word he says. I mean you two looked like good friends, how can Odd lie about being happy?" Ulrich plopped down on the bench.

"Ulrich," Emily sighed, "You have to trust him. He's a good friend and he keeps his promises. Now how much do you know?"

"I saw the school picture with Odd messing up your hair. Everything else was secure."

"Good." Emily muttered.

"I don't want to be friends with people who lie to me."

"Well, then wake up to the real world. People lie to protect themselves and others. Odd's not the only one lying. Have you ever thought of your friend Jeremy or even Yumi lying to you. I just stopped trusting people after a while and look how far I got. Hmm, a lonely girl whose only friend is a boy who is struggling with her problems! Don't stop trusting people just because of a secret, from what I've heard you say you've been keeping a secret from Yumi. Now your just as bad as Odd." Emily stormed of leaving Ulrich confused at why she was so angry.

She can't tell me how to act.

Yumi was walking home when her cell phone rang.

"Yeah."

"Yumi this is Jeremy. X.A.N.A.'s attacking."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Yumi hung up and started to run towards the factory. Odd was probably already there, but Yumi knew she couldn't take any chances. She was still a bit drained from her earlier talk with the principle. Yumi had been caught by Jim on her way out of the park where the sewer was and had to make up a good convincing lie.

Yumi arrived at the factory and ran to the computer room no one was there.

"Jeremy? Odd? William?" Yumi called out. She crabbed her phone and dialed Jeremy's number.

Nothing.

She tried to call Odd and William, but no one answered either phone calls. Then without thinking she called Ulrich.

She was petrified at what happened next.

"Ahh! She screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ulrich looked down at his ringing phone wondering if he should answer it he turned it over and quickly

Answered it discovering it was Yumi.

"Hello," he said hiding all the emotions he felt.

He heard something strange then.

"Ahh…"

"Yumi? Yumi? Yumi answer me!"

He had to find a way to get to Lyoko. He grabbed his phone and ran outside. It was dark there

and he was supposed to be in bed, so was everyone else, but he noticed a girl standing in a shadow. He realized it was Emily.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"I have to get back to Kadac and you can't try and stop me I have a feeling something's wrong." Ulrich said, coldly.

"Wait a second."

"What?"

"I'm coming with you." Ulrich didn't have enough time to fight her so he gave in.

"How are we going to get there?" Emily asked, obviously, confused.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to help them."

Emily grabbed Ulrich's arm and in a second they were close to the factory.

"How did you do that?" Ulrich asked astonished.

"I'll explain later come on."

It surprised Ulrich more that she knew about the factory and X.A.N.A.

They didn't even take the elevator they climbed down the ladder with great speed.

About fifty monsters where surrounding Yumi. Jeremy was unconscious on the floor.

"Yumi, where's Odd and Alieta?"

"There in Lyoko. I expect an explanation later, but help now." Then she saw Emily. "Who's she?"

"Later," Ulrich said he grabbed a lose pipe and knocked down a few crabs.

Everything turned back to normal in a second.

Odd, Alieta and William came out of the elevator.

"How'd you get here, Ulrich?" Odd asked giving him a tight hug.

"I have no idea one second Emily and I were talking the next I was outside the factory."

"Wait that girl is Emily?" Yumi asked surprised.

Odd looked over Ulrich's shoulder at the girl standing in the corner.

If there was any doubt Odd knew Emily it was gone. Odds face grew unreadable and Emily's became sad.

They both got a distance in there eyes. Ulrich wasn't sure what was going on, but he understood that there

weren't just the good memories like the picture he had seen, but bad ones, possibly nightmares from the look in theirs eyes.

"What's going on?" William asked everyone's eyes snapped on him. "What did I say?"

"Keep your mind to yourself, William or we'll have to stop trusting you." Odd said annoyed.

Ulrich wasn't sure if anyone else noticed, but a single tear fell down Emil's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just in case you didn't notice Odd is only half in the present when he said that last line. Thank you those who have reviewed. Please review more, though. I guess I am a little impatient, but I don't believe any of you know what I'm going to do. If you have any idea review and tell me. I want to know how close some of you are to the truth. My sister doesn't even know yet. I had been thinking of how to make Odd and Emily meet. That had just basically appeared as I was typing so I stuck with it. Hope I can make you want more.**

**Bookworm52**

"Keep your mind to, or we'll have to stop trusting you." Odd said annoyed.

Ulrich wasn't sure if anyone else noticed, but a single tear fell down Emily's face.

Yumi looked at Odd. He still seemed a bit distant.

"What are you rambling about, Odd." William asked getting frustrated.

"Huh, oh, you have to start keeping your mind to yourself or you'll let something slip about Lyoko." Odd said.

Yumi caught his eye and he no longer seemed distant, but Yumi saw something in his eye…was it fear?

Yumi then turned her attention to Ulrich. How could he be here? She had only called about five minutes before he showed up. She bet Emily had something to do with it. How else would he let her come.

"Ulrich, how did you get here I thought Kansas was a few hours away?" Alieta asked, confused.

"Good question. How did we get here Emily?" Ulrich asked and Yumi realized Ulrich didn't get here by something simple.

"I don't know. Something pulled on me and we ended up here. I thought that the building looked familiar to you so I ran down and followed you." Emily answered. She looked confused; so everyone believed her. Well Yumi wasn't so sure Odd bought it.

The reunited gang left the factory while Emily just stood there.

"Are you coming?" asked Alieta's kind voice.

"I'll catch up."

"Okay. We'll be about fifteen minutes away."

"I think I can find my way to Kadac."

The doors closed and Yumi decided on talking to Ulrich about how he was.

Emily was alone in the factory. She let the tears fall she knew no one would see them.

"I'm so sorry, Odd."

**So how'd you like it? Please review so I can update the next chapter. Thank you StrugglingArtist for all the help you gave me with the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy and Alieta were sitting alone in Jeremy's room. Jeremy wasn't sure he had done the right thing leaving Emily alone in the factory, but the gang,

with the exception of Odd, and she didn't have a place to stay.

Ulrich and Odd were already in bed and Yumi had gone home since it was late.

"Did we do the right thing leaving Emily at the factory?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, I don't think she will do anything wrong there, but I doubt she's telling us everything," Alieta said voicing Jeremy's concern.

"Yeah, it's a good thing Odd doesn't have a new roommate, yet."

"Yes, it is, but he'll have one soon and Ulrich needs to go back to Kansas as does Emily." Alieta paused, "Wait! Where's William? I don't remember him

coming into the school now that I remember."

William held back at the sewer and, once the gang was out of site, turned around and ran back to the factory. He slowly climbed down the ladder as too

not let Emily know he was there. He hid behind a large pipe and peaked over the top.

Emily was crying.

He had only seen her for a few seconds and she hadn't appeared to be the one to cry, but William started to think that there was something about this girl

that would keep some one guessing about her past for the longest time. He doubted Ulrich knew anything, but the recent things that had happened to

her.

Ulrich sat up in his bed thinking. Odd was already, or at least pretending to be, asleep.

Ulrich couldn't believe that he was back in Kadac. It was so nice too be sitting in HIS bed again. Emily had to of known how they got here, because she

had grabbed his arm at the right moment. Yumi seemed like nothing had happened. But Jeremy and Alieta both seemed to have to much on their minds

to really think that he was back. And then Odd. He seemed to be distant. He was definitely happy at first, but as soon as he saw Emily he turned distant.

He was just happy to see the old gang, even though William was now included.

Yumi sat at her desk finishing up the homework X.A.N.A. had interrupted. She was happy Ulrich was back, but knew that he would have to leave soon

since he had to return to school. Emily was strange. She looked normal, but Yumi could tell that she, and possibly Odd, had had a rough past. Odd had

denied knowing Emily at one point. She knew that she was the person Ulrich had to mentioned on the phone the day Odd told him about William.

**I know it's short, but I had too do something with William, and I was running out of ideas for the chapter. I know how I want it to end, but I don't want to end it so short. Maybe another few chapters unless I get a few people asking me to write more. Just remember, this is my first fanfic so I want complete honesty. Flames allowed. Thank you again for reviewing. Tell me if I need to do something more when I write the next chapter, Struggling-Artist**.


	10. Chapter 10

William watched as Emily stood up. He then realized how pretty she was. She would be a nice girlfriend. She would also be a

challenge to win over, a challenge he would like. He stood up and walked over toward her. She heard him and looked up.

"Hey, are you alright?" William asked in his most concerned voice.

"I'm fine. And it's none of your business; so back of, Dunbar. You shouldn't have been spying on me." Emily spat.

"How did you know my last name?" asked William, surprised.

"Ulrich," She said simply.

"Well, let me help you find a good place to sleep the rest of the night." William said.

"No, thank you, but I am fine. I don't think I'm going to sleep tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because… because it's none of your business, so back off!"

"Emily didn't move she just looked at William coldly, arms folded across her chest.

Mental : she folds her arms across her chest when angry, so better back off.

"Fine. I'll leave, but I'll come and check on you in the morning."

"Don't bother."

William left thinking about all the things he could do to win her over.

Odd lay in bed pretending to sleep, he truthfully couldn't sleep. It would be a few days before he would be able to again.

Normally when some one meets back up with there first crush and old friend they're happy, but Odd wasn't. The reason they lost

contact still haunted him and he had promised himself to forget her, because with her came the memories. The memories of the

day she blamed him for. The events he couldn't stop, but she held him responsible for. He could never stop seeing the people

running the people screaming. He knew Emily was thinking the same thing. That tears where running down both of there faces for

the same reason. He never hated her; it was she who had ended their friendship. It was she who said he shouldn't have done

what he had done. It was she who told him that she couldn't trust him anymore because he had chosen her over who she wanted

him to choose. It was she who made him want to forget.

He could've forgotten or at least lived with himself until she yelled; until she said the words he for so long wished could be a

nightmare.

"I hate you! You are never going to be my friend again. How could you do something like that? I had made up my mind and I

didn't need you going around and making all MY decisions! I hate you and never want to see you again!" She had yelled then had

stormed out, leaving him hurting in the corner by her mother's car.


	11. Chapter 11

Ulrich knew something wasn't right about Odd's behavior. He hadn't said a word all

morning. I wasn't like him to stay quite. And then he barely ate anything! Ulrich knew it

was about time he and Emily head back to Arkansas, but he didn't want to leave. Not

even William could make him want to leave.

Odd definitely wasn't going to be able too keep his secret much longer.

Not with everyone trying to get it from him or Emily, now that Ulrich thought of it he

hadn't seen Emily since last night.

_She's probably is hiding like me. If we get seen we're dead._

Ulrich thought about how scared Emily seemed whenever she saw or heard Odd's name.

She had to know how they got here, too.

_What could have happened too make Odd stop eating?_

Little did Ulrich know, the answers were just a few days away.


	12. Chapter 12

Emily stared at the sky. It matched her mood perfectly. It was cloudy and gray.

_Why did I let myself say those things to Odd? He had been a good friend and he was _

_trying to help. I wish I could take those words back._

Emily had to get to Lyoko. It was the only place where she wasn't confused and could

think things over.

She had known about Lyoko since she had known Odd. It was strange since he hadn't

known anything about it and know he went all the time. She had found out from her

mother. Her mother never told her how she had found out, but she had defiantly known

for a long time.

Emily forced herself not to think of her mother. It made things even more confusing.

Emily just needed to be alone.

**Line Isn't Working**

Ulrich sat on his bed talking to Odd.

"What's up, Odd?"

"What makes you think anything is up?"

"You aren't eating and you've barely left the room since we got here."

"I've had a lot on my mind." Odd admitted.

"Well, you can tell me."

"That's just it. I _can't_ tell you."

"Why not?"

"It was a long time ago it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Odd got up and left.

Ulrich sat alone in the room. He knew it was still a big deal for Odd, but he didn't

want to push Odd. Everything was perfect until his parents divorced. Everything

was perfect until he moved. Everything was perfect until…yes that was when this

really started…or was it?

**Line**

** Sorry it took so long to update. With school and all I've been busy like crazy. I hope I can update faster next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the fasted I've ever updated.**

** Insert Line**

Yumi slowly walked to class. X.A.N.A hadn't attacked much since Ulrich had left and know would be the perfect time with Emily and

Odd acting weird. Yumi couldn't believe that Odd hadn't been seen anywhere, but classes and in the library. It was scary to see a

careless guy who never works to spend all his time locked away in his room.

Yumi got an idea. She went straight to Jeremy's room.

"Do you think you can do it?" Yumi sounded hopeful.

"I can, but you do know they are like that for a reason." Jeremy wanted to do what she

had asked, but it felt like betraying a fiend.

"Yes, I know that, but this is super important; so please." Yumi begged.

Jeremy had to admit it was a good idea and that he was sure it would work.

"Fine, I'll start right now."

"Thank you." Yumi called over her shoulder. "I won't tell anyone."

Jeremy turned to the computer.

** Insert Line**

Ulrich finished writing the note. Emily had said that they should go back to Arizona

**(sorry to all readers about the confusion about the states.)**. Ulrich had agreed and so he

went to write he letter. He put it on Odds bed and walked outside making sure he wasn't

caught. He slowly made his way to the forest Emily really didn't have to worry about

being seen once because she hadn't ever gone here, unlike Ulrich who knew people here.

Once at the factory he approached Emily slowly.

"How will we make it seem we never left?" Ulrich asked still not understanding.

"I talked to my dad and he thinks we're on a field trip for the week and the principle

thinks we both went on a vacation."

"What about my dad?" Ulrich asked.

"I saw your dads number on the desk and I called and said you where visiting your mom.

Now I don't know how your dad will react when you r mom says you weren't there."

"Trust me my parents aren't talking to each other."

Emily put her hand on Ulrich shoulder and seconds later they were back home.

"Now how'd you do that?" Ulrich asked.

"He day you'll find out is the day you'll know my past." Emily said as she walked up to

the school.

_Will we ever know? _Ulrich questioned.

Odd was so tired when he went back to his room he hoped Ulrich would be quiet and not

ask more questions. When Odd opened the door Ulrich wasn't there.

_Must be at the factory, _Odd thought.

Odd flopped down on the bed and heard crumpling underneath him. He slowly got up and

unfolded the paper on his bed.

Odd, Yumi, Jeremy and Aeilta,

Emily and I really needed to go back so

We left immediately. I will miss you.

Ulrich.

**Insert Line**

**This is my longest chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jeremy almost had the barrier down when the corner of his screen began to blink. He clicked on the Lyoko icon that had appeared.

"X.A.N.A!" Jeremy said. He got up and called Yumi and Alieta.

"I'll get Odd." Yumi said. Jeremy then called Ulrich.

No answer.

Then he called William.

No answer.

_That's strange. _Jeremy thought.

He ran to the factory and sat at his desk. He tried to find what X.A.N.A. was attacking, but nothing came up. Jeremy called Yumi again.

"Yumi, have you found Odd, yet?"

"No. He wasn't in his room. I'm on my way to the factory with Alieta though."

"What about Ulrich? Have you seen him?"

"No, I thought you called him."

"Neither he or William answered."

"William has been really suspicious lately."

"Just get over here."

**LINE**

Jeremy hung up with Yumi and went back to his previous job

Odd walked outside and headed towards the river. Odd had caught William there a couple of times and Odd really wanted to talk to him…for once.

As he neared the area he had seen William, Odd got an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

He crept over to a tree and hid. He then listened to the talking he heard.

"So has Smith and Stern left?" asked an familiar voice that Odd never had wanted to hear again.

"Yes. They left this morning. Smith will only be weak for a few hours then she'll be back only stronger," Came the unmistakable voice of William.

_I knew you were a traitor. _Odd thought angrily.

"Good, I have no use of Stern; so do with him as you please." The man's voice came again.

"What about Della Robbia?"

"You must make sure he doesn't get in my way again. He did last time and I would hate to see him get hurt." The man said sarcastically.

"Oh, he won't get in your way. I want to get back at him just as much as Stern."

"Good, then he won't be wasted."

"By tomorrow they'll all be gone…for good." William and the man laughed.

Odd stood up to leave and warn the others, but accidentally stepped on a branch and tripped.

_Maybe I can still get away._

"Hello, Odd."

_Never mind._

"Well, it's been a long time." The man said.

**LINE**

Emily locked the door in her room, thankful that she had her own room, and dropped onto her bed and thought through her trouble's.

_Why'd I say those things to Odd back then? I was angry and sad, but it's taken me four years to be able to think back _

_on that day. I really do need to apologize. I don't expect him to forgive me, but at least I would have tried._

Emily's thoughs were interrupted by a loud _thud_! coming from outside her window.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily jumped up at the sudden noise. She couldn't stay in her room so she got

up and walked over to the door. She opened it a crack before fully opening it.

_What in the world was that thud?_ Emily was beginning to think that she

shouldn't have gone back to Kadac with Ulrich. She had actually wanted to see

Odd. To ask his forgiveness, but it appeared that he still hadn't completely

gotten over it yet. Emily couldn't blame him, since neither had she.

"Going somewhere?" Emily froze at the sound of the mans voice.

"What? Don't you remember your dear old teacher, Franz Hopper?"

**LINE**

**I know it was short, but I thought that it was a fit ending of a chapter. Review please and tell me when you would like to know the secret of Emily and Odd's past. Oh and for those who hate people who put themselves in the stories, Emily is nothing like me except for the hair. Tell me if you liked it. Flames and Suggestions are welcomed.**


	16. Chapter 16

Odd opened his eyes and was startled at how dark it was. There was no light so Odd

guessed he was in a room or some confined area. He couldn't believe that Franz Hopper

was still alive. Ever since Jeremy found out about him Odd had thought all along that he

must have been dead since he hadn't been seen in four years.

_How did I let him surprise me again. He doesn't only want Emily now. He wants all of _

_those he know about Lyoko. Thats probably why William joined up with him so he _

_wouldn't get hurt. Well if they hurt any of my friends then I am going to make sure they_

_gets it ten times worse._

Odd tried to distinguish some of the objects around him.

No avail. It was to dark.

_I wish I could get some light to see where I am._

A light turned on over head and William came into view.

"Why did you decide to help him? What do you gain?" Odd asked furious.

"I had no choice to help him. I gain nothing but guilt." William actually sounded truthful,

but still.

"You always have a choice."

"Who are you telling that to? Me or you?"

"Both." Odd couldn't understand why he no longer trembled at the sound of his past.

"I heard what you did. I bet you she would have done the same thing if it were in the

opposite position."

"Yeah, I bet your right."_My days living in the past are over. Now it's time to think about _

_the future._

Odd smiled for the first time in a week.

"Ready to go to Lyoko, William?"

"He said that I could do whatever I want to you; so lets get outta here." William said and,

for once, meant well.

**LINE**

Ulrich couldn't sleep. He had a feeling that everything was wrong. He got out of bed and

opened the door to the room he shared with Brent, who was fast asleep.

Ulrich tip-toed to the end of the hallway and glanced around the corners.

No teacher's.

He ran down the stairs an headed for the girl dorm rooms. He walked of the last flight of

stairs and glanced toward Emily's door. It was open, but she was no where in sight.

Ulrich looked around him and strode over to a section of the tiled floor. The smallest red

speck was on the ground, but it was enough to make Ulrich understand he was being

watched.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I'm not updating. I have writers block**


	18. Chapter 18

Ulrich suddenly felt eyes peering into his back. He turned around and saw nothing, but

more blood. Something wasn't right. Ulrich turned around and slowly walked towards the doors that lead to the back of the school.

Bad choice.

A man dropped from his perch on a tree as soon as Ulrich opened the door. A glance at him would say he was a professor, but staring at him wide eyed told you there was blood on the side of his dark jeans.

"Who are you?" Ulrich said after taking in the man's appearance.

"Why you don't recognize me from all of your computer genius." The man answered, and, if possible, Ulrich eyes widened even more.

"Franz Hopper!" Ulrich asked hoping he was wrong, but knowing otherwise.

"Oh, goody," He smiled wickedly, "I'm so glad that no one seems to have forgotten about me in my absence."

"Where is Emily and what are you talking about?" Ulrich asked prying for answers.

"Like I'm going to tell you," He looked like if you told him someone he loved had just died he could shout for joy.

"What do you want with her?"

"I don't just want her. I want all of those who know about my creation. That is why little Emily's mom is dead. Opps, she hasn't told you that yet, has she? Well, she hasn't told you a lot of things." His face was confident, but Ulrich, if only for a second, saw fear in his eyes.

"Why do you want us? We thought we were helping you."

"Helping ME? You were killing me so know you must pay for the pain you knowledge of

Lyoko has caused me." With that he lunged forward on a non-expectant Ulrich.

**LINE**

Odd was a step ahead of William and they were nearing the factory, they where on the bridge.

"There is something in the water!" William shouted from behind. Odd turned to see

William leaning over the water. Odd ran over to where William was standing.

"Where?" Odd asked panicked.

"Over by the ridge," William said pointing his finger at the spot he was talking about.

"I still don't see anything. Look we need to get to Jeremy and the others."

Odd was turning around when a hand pushed him backwards.

"Like I said I have as much reason to hate you as I do Stern." That was the last thing Odd

heard before the icy river claimed him.

**LINE**

"We need to get to Lyoko." Jeremy told Aelita and Yumi.

"Fine, tell us if you hear from Ulrich or Odd." Yumi said as she and Aelita stepped in the elevator.

"Whatever, just get down there."

Once in the scanner Jeremy transferred the two teens and seconds later they were greeted with a bunch of crab and hornets.

"I'm transferring the over-wing." Jeremy voice rang out.

Yumi pushed Aelita out of the way of an attack and they both jumped on the vehicle. The tower was in the forest region. Too, bad they were in the ice region.

They headed to a nearby tower, but didn't get very far when X.A.N.A. caught on and sent two mega-tanks to the tower as guards. Preventing falling in the water, Yumi swerved and flipped to avoid the crabs attack. Yumi was hit with a surprise attack a hornet thrust at her. Aelita gripped her tighter.

They where close to the tower and the mega-tanks felt the need to start attacking.

"Look, Yumi, there is an opening in between the tanks where we can get in to the tower." Aelita pointed out.

Yumi glanced down and saw what Aelita was talking about. The tank where positioned for an air attack. If they where to jump off they over-wing they could make it past the tanks.

"Good plan on the count of three. THREE." Yumi shouted and they both jumped as a crab hit the over-wing.

Aelita went into the tower followed by Yumi.

**LINE**

Odd was shocked by the sudden coldness of the river. He tried to swim ashore, but the current was too strong. He could stay above water and get air, but swimming was impossible. Odd looked up at William who was laughing as hard as possible. Odd tried to scream, but swallowed water instead. Treading water, Odd glanced around him and saw no one. He glanced back towards the bridge and saw William had left.

Odd's legs were getting tired when a familiar voice called out.

Emily started to swim toward him and grabbed his arm. Since she hadn't been pushed of a bridge she was able to swim off to the side.

"What were you doing in the water?" Emily asked angrily.

"William pushed me." Odd said. "How'd you get here and where is Ulrich?"

"I don't know where Ulrich is. Last time I saw him he was going to his dorm."

"I got his note. Now how'd you get here?"

"Same way I've been changing states."

"Yeah and how is that?"

"I ran to Lyoko as soon as my mom died and my dad picked me up. Something happened there and I came back to earth with all my Lyoko powers."

"I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me your mom would be alive."

"No, I'm sorry. You were right. I'm glad you saved me. I'm still sad about my mom, but

I think I should move on and forgive you. You did nothing wrong." Emily smiled and Odd put his old foolish grin on his face.

"It has been a nice chat, Emily, but it's time to save the world, again."

Emily laughed as the old Odd returned.

"Now, to get back at Hopper.

**LINE**

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Please review. Flames are welcomed as long as they are clean and no cursing in them.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about state confusion. Ulrich and his dad really flew from Paris to the first state I mentioned. Going back and reading it I realized how confusing I made it.**

Odd got up and ran towards the bridge.

"Odd wait, do you think you can face X.A.N.A. without me? Emily asked while cleaning her glasses.

"You're right. Where is my brain today?"

"Obviously not in your head," Emily smirked.

"Haha, very funny, come on lets go Yumi may need our help."

**

* * *

Yumi and Aelita were up against five crabs, three mega-tanks, AND a swarm of hornets.**** (This is before the new season, so **Yumi and Aelita were up against five crabs, three mega-tanks, AND a swarm of hornets. 

**Aelita doesn't have powers)** Yumi was trying to protect Aelita by going into defense not offense. Aelita didn't even think about

running to the tower. Yumi looked around and saw a weakness in her opponents' arrangement. The area leading away from the

tower was almost empty.

Yumi and Aelita chanced it and ran towards the opening. And X.A.N.A, being the polite virus he is, greeted them with creepers and, who else, the scipisoa (**I don't know how to spell it)**.

"Uh, Jeremy, we're going to have a slight delay in deactivating the tower." Yumi talked into the virtual air.

"Yumi get Aelita some where safe and you're going to have to fight them."

"Where are Odd, Ulrich and William?" Aelita asked.

"I haven't been able to reach any of them."

Yumi dodged an attack by jumping into the air only to get hit in the back by a hornet. Yumi fell to the ground and was immediately devirtualized.

"Aelita get some where safe or the scipisoa will get your memory." Jeremy screamed through his mouth-piece.

**Meanwhile**

"Hey, Einstein, miss me?" Came the unmistakable voice of Odd.

"Odd, get to the scanner room, fast. Yumi just got devirtualized leaving Aelita in the middle of hundreds of X.A.N.A."

"Okay, I got it Jeremy."

"Send me to."

Jeremy had thought that just Odd was there. Jeremy turned around.

"You can't go."

"Odd can't defeat that army alone! I know what I'm doing."

"Urg, I don't have time to argue just get to the scanners."

The elevator door closed again and went down.

"Okay, Jeremy we're in the scanner room." Emily called.

"Okay, transferring Odd, transferring Emily. Scanning Odd, Scanning Emily. Virtualization!"

Jeremy then, virtualized the over-bike and the over-board.

"Yumi was right we would be landing on them as soon as we arrive in Lyoko." Odd laughed.

**

* * *

Odd glanced at Emily. Her hair was down and she no longer wore glasses. Her outfit looked like jeans and an over-sized tee-shirt.**

"Aw, man, I'm the only one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko." Odd sobbed. **(Hey, it might have been used in the TV. show, **

**but that doesn't mean I can't use it)**

"Trust me Odd it's not just in Lyoko." Emily said.

And Odd could here Jeremy trying to muffle his laughter.

"We need to find Aelita." Odd said firmly, still upset.

"Lead the way," Then quietly under her breath she whispered, "Nitwit."

"I heard that."

Emily got on the over-bike and followed Odd in the direction of the activated tower. They could see Aelita being picked up by the scipisoa in the distance. Odd aimed a few arrows at the monster, but only one hit. Emily looked down and was shocked to see a saber was at her side.

"I thought Ulrich had a saber?" Odd asked confused.

"He does. You get your weapons with whatever you're good at." Jeremy said.

Emily pulled it out and it was a fiery red color.

"Cool," Odd said, "Ulrich only has a blue one."

A mega-tank aimed at them and they both got out of the way in just enough time.

Odd aimed another shot at the scipisoa and it released Aelita and disappeared.

"Now, to get the party going," Odd grinned.

**

* * *

Jeremy sighed;_ maybe it was better when Odd was barely eating._**Jeremy sighed;**

* * *

**

Ulrich looked around him and saw nothing. It couldn't still be night; so he must be in some soft of room.

"Oh, great, at least I'm not scared of the dark." He said to no one.

A light turned on and Ulrich saw that there was an edge to the ground. He crawled towards it and looked down.

"Okay, I AM scared of that." The edge of the area was a cliff and it wasn't a little one.

"Some one scared of heights?" Franz Hopper said from behind.

"Why do you want me and the guys, we thought you were stuck in Lyoko like Aelita."

"How could I get stuck in my own creation? X.A.N.A. has no control over me."

"Do you know what happened to Emily and Odd, back in elementary school?" Ulrich asked carefully.

"Of course, I know, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Of course your not," Ulrich muttered.

Hopper just laughed. Ulrich looked around him. Hopper had forgotten to close the door.

"I would love to chat, Mr. Hopper, but I really must be getting back to my friends." Ulrich bolted towards the door and made it there before Franz Hopper. He closed it behind him to by himself time and was surprised to find he was close to the factory. He knew the area and he sprinted east. Hopper must have predicted this for he was waiting.

Ulrich just turned at the last moment and slid left. Ulrich ran faster knowing he was being chased. He came to the bridge and saw William. He was going to have to fight his way out.

* * *

Odd was amazed at how well Emily fought. They still had five more hornets and a mega-tank. The scipisoa still was hiding and so was Aelita. Amazingly she had been able to sneak closer and closer to the tower and was getting ready to make a run for it. Odd ran toward the mega-tank and ran right into a hornet acid and got devirtualized.

Emily had been using the over-board since the over-bike had gotten devirtualized. She through her saber at the tank and rode past it at the same time distracting it and she got a bull's eye. Aelita made the dash and the scipisoa showed. Aelita slid underneath it and rolled right into the tower. Emily dodged the acid, but got hit in the back getting devirtualized.

* * *

Jeremy waited for Aelita to enter the code and deactivate the tower. Finally._ X.A.N.A.'s taken care of._

* * *

Ulrich ran onto the bridge and was a little happy he had an excuse to fight William. Ulrich saw Odd and Yumi come up behind William so he lunged and tried to hit him at the same time Odd hit him from behind. A red gas came out of him and he went unconscious.

"Weird," Odd said.

Yumi, Ulrich and Odd faced Hopper and were surprised he was gone.

"Even weirder," Odd muttered.

"Actually, it's been a pretty normal day." Yumi corrected him.

"Yeah, that's true." Ulrich agreed.

**Five Minutes Later**

"From what you've said it makes me believe there's something stronger than X.A.N.A. out there." Jeremy confirmed. (William's awake) "I think the only reason is that it's been possessing William for only a short while unlike Franz Hopper who has been under it's control for months, if not longer."

"Yeah, sorry for all the things I did and said under that things control. I really don't think I'm a better fighter than you Ulrich."

William said, shamefully, "There were a few times when I had control of myself, like when I was talking to Odd."

Emily shifted uncomfortably in her seat and turned to face Odd.

"We should tell them. They're your friends after all." Emily said quietly.

"Correction, our friends," Odd said. She smiled. She had friends. "And I agree."

"It was four years ago…"

**Four Years Ago**

_Emily and Odd walked out of the school and towards the parking lot. Emily's mom was picking them up._

"_I can't believe you messed up my hair for the school picture." Emily pouted._

"_You looked to weird with your hair straight. It needed it be more prettyful." Odd answered._

"_Since when is prettyful a word?"_

"_Since I made it one."_

"_Of course, Professor Hopper is the best teacher in the world." _

"_You only think that because you have no homework this week."_

"_Your point."_

_A car pulled up and Emily's mom came over to them. _

"_Hi, Mom"_

"_Hi, Mrs. Smith, What's for snack?"_

"_Food." Emily answered for her mom. A gunshot was heard from in the school. Shocked they couldn't move. Especially, when the best teacher was the one holding the gun. Kids were screaming and a bullet was aimed at Emily._

_Odd pushed her out of the way and the shot his Emily's mom where Emily's head had been seconds ago, her heart. The gunshot stopped and Hopper was missing. Emily knew she should thank Odd for saving her, but she was to made at Hopper for killing her mom to thank him, instead she yelled at him. Ruined four years of friendship and hated herself, later. She called her dad and he came and picked her up._

_He lived in the states. She had first run to the factory waiting for him and some hoe ended up with powers outside of Lyoko. _

**Present day**

"We need to stop this new threat, before some one else gets hurt. William said.

"Yes, but first let's return to the past, a day before Ulrich left, Emily convince your father to transfer you here and Ulrich you try to find a way to stay here.

find a way to stay here." Jeremy directed. "And now, RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!

**THE END**

**I will write a sequel, but I want to finish my other fanfic.**

**Love Ya.**

**Bookworm52**


	20. Chapter 20

The sequel is out and is called Secrets in the Present.


End file.
